


The Best Valentine's Day

by Percival_Graves_ships



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff, Gramander, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweet, True Love's Kiss, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival_Graves_ships/pseuds/Percival_Graves_ships
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After 10 years of leaving late from work on 14th February, Percival Graves finally leaves early. He goes home and makes his lover into his wife.•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes X3First fan fic. Hope u enjoy.





	

It was February 14th. The day when everyone leaves early just to give their lovers roses and to read love poems. For the first time in 10 years, Graves was leaving the office early with his colleagues. Two years ago, Graves would have been the last person to leave his office on this day. He would go home alone , feeling exhausted and sexually frustrated. He always thought that he would die alone.

This would have been true, if it wasn't for the Magizoologist that had saved him. This particular Magizoologist had revealed Grindleward from his hidden form and had also tracked down Grindleward's hideout where the real Graves had been tortured and locked up. His body still showed the scars from his torture. This Magizoologist was introduced as Newt Scamander.  
His innocent baby blue eyes and tempting lips made Graves fall head over heels for him. From the day he had been rescued, he always followed Newt around. Whether into the suitcase or even for a tea break, if Newt was there, Graves would be there too. Newt was never bothered by this. In fact, he liked the attention from the older male. His hulk structure with his signature trim cut coat made Newt envy the other man's body.  
A year later, Graves had confessed his feelings to the younger male who in return, confessed the same feelings back. Since then, Newt and Graves were a entity. One can never be found without the other. Graves felt secure and loved by Newt and he always thanked fate for it.  
This year, Graves was planning to propose to his love. He wanted it to be on Febuary 14, knowing that it would be romantic and it would intertwine with their 1 year anniversary. Graves arrived in his apartment, with a bouquet of roses on one hand and a bottle of the finest red wine on the other. He set them on the table and went for a bathe. He needed to set the mood right. 

He takes a bathe then puts on his night shirt. Just enough of exposure to ignite the other male. He goes into the suitcase in search of his love. He finds his lover in the shed preparing extra food for their creatures. However he noticed that newt was only wearing a thin boxer and Grave' s spare trim cut coat, his favourite. Graves hugs him from behind and nibbles his ear, trying to inform his lover of his passionate intentions. Newt, fully aware, brings Graves out of the suitcase and into their bed room.

In their room Graves proposes to Newt. 

"Will you marry me, Mr Newt Scamander?"  
He smiled kneeling and pulling out a simple yet unique diamond ring. 

"Graves..i..." Newt manages to whisper before hugging Graves tightly and kissing him all over. Chuckling, Graves puts the ring onto his wife's finger. 

"Now that you're mine. It's my turn to get a gift from you." He says as he takes charge and positions newt and himself on the refurbished carpet as his rising passions were seen through his eyes. 

Graves kisses Newt softly as he pulls his lover's knee until he faces him, and he crawls forward, pushing into the kiss until his hips are between Newt's legs.

"Is this okay with you?" Graves says, and he wanted to look at Newt's face when he asks but he doesn't want to stop kissing him

"Mmmm" Newt says.

Newt broke the kiss and looked at Graves.  
His slender naked figure in the trimmed cut coat of Graves made him look feminine , almost like a women. 

Graves chuckled at the sight and went in for a kiss as his hands slowly explored the red head's body. His tongue moved down till it reached a nipple. He sucks on it as newt gives out a yelp of surprise. As he continues playing with it with his tongue, soft moans escapes the younger male's mouth. 

Graves's hands finally reaches a hard object in newt' s boxers. 

"Mr. Graves," Newt cries, almost in a whine. Graves looks up and notices newt's half dry hair flopping into his eyes over his flushed forehead

"I hope this will do," Graves says, wrapping his fingers around Newt's cock. "I know it isn't exactly what you had in mind"

Newt's head flops back as he mutters "It's great. Nice . This is amazing," And Graves smirks before he sets his mouth to work with his hand.

Graves swirls his tongue around the tip of Newt's cock a few times before hollowing out his cheeks and letting Newt slip further down his throat. 

Graves looks back to find a fully wrecked newt. He's panting hard and is red all over. His bare chest showcased grave' s hard bites all over. " Mr scamander, are u going to come for me?"

"Y..yess..s sir...r.r" newt says his eyes on Graves every move.

"Go on, then." Graves says before returning to his cock. He's got it in halfway before newt comes. He held it in his mouth showing newt his load before swallowing it in bits. 

Before Graves could resist, newt is on him.  
 Newt gets his trousers all the way off, and he places a hand in Graves' shirt, moving it up Graves' chest so his nails scrapes against Graves' skin. 

He slowly moves towards Graves cock  
"Newt, I'm not going to-" but Newt's mouth is already on him and, fuck he's already coming into Newt's mouth, fingers in the messy red hair. 

They collapse onto the bed, hot and panting. Graves kisses newt for the last time before they pass out on the bed together.

The best Valentine's day yet.


End file.
